Fantasy Fun
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Troy and Gabriella share a few of their fantasies with each other and then live them out. Troyella please RxR xoxo
1. Santa Baby

**Santa Baby**

Gabriella Bolton was sitting on the couch of her best friend, Sharpay Baylor. Gabriella, Sharpay, and the rest of the East High gang were all at the Baylor's house celebrating Christmas with each other. It was December 28th, since everybody was busy with family on Christmas and some on the few days after they all agreed that they were able to come together for this specific day and celebrate.

Gabriella Bolton was sitting on the couch of her best friend, Sharpay, watching as her and Zeke's daughter, Bridget, tore through the gift that her uncle Ryan and Aunt Kelsi had gotten her.

The Baylor's and Danforth's were, so far, the only couples out of the gang that had any children, but they both only had one each. However Kelsi was expecting, that being her gift for everyone, telling them about their joy.

It should have been exciting for Gabriella, and she really didn't want to be competitive with her friends, but her and Troy were the first couple to get married, shouldn't they also be the first couple to have a baby. But like she said she didn't want to be competitive.

Gabriella and Troy had gotten married right after graduating from both Stanford and Berkeley. That had been about four years ago, and they both mutually agreed that they would wait for themselves to be settled in at work before starting a family. After three years of marriage they decided that they wanted to start trying.

Ten months later they were still unsuccessful. But they never gave up hope. Gabriella had looked up information and found out that 90% of women got pregnant in the first year. So that was encouraging.

"What did you get, darling?" Sharpay asked her two year old.

"Look mommy! Look!" the little girl tried to pick up the box containing the karaoke machine, and Sharpay noting her struggle bent down to help her.

"I hope it's okay, and if you don't like it, it was all Ryan's idea," Kelsi said to her sister-in-law.

"No, it's perfect. Zeke and I were going to get one for her, but after her present total got higher then twenty we stopped. Bridget what do you say?"

"Can you open it now?" the toddler asked her mother.

"Yes, but only after you say thank you to your aunt," Sharpay said before grabbing the scissors they had brought out.

Gabriella laughed as Bridget ran over to Kelsi and gave her a huge hug, before returning to her mother anxiously.

The four girls, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, sighed exhaustedly thanking the lord that the presents were all open and they were done for this year.

"Where did they guys go?" Taylor asked holding her five month old son in her lap.

"They went out to see Zeke's new grill, I think," Gabriella said, not expecting what was to come next.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" a booming voice startled all of the girls.

Walking through the door, "Santa" came walking in. Bridget's scream could be heard from across the street.

"SANTA!" she yelled running straight for the big man in red. Gabriella's eyes were wide as she noticed three guys standing behind "Santa" and none of them were her husband.

Grunting from the unexpected force of the two year old, Troy got back into character. Bending down to Bridget's level he looked at her, "Merry Christmas little girl."

"Merry Christmas, Santa. What are you doing here? Mommy told me that you would be to busy to see me."

"Well Santa is a good friend of daddy, honey," Zeke said bending down next to Troy and his daughter. "I asked him for a favor and he was happy to help."

"I was told that you were a very good girl this year, is that true?" Santa asked Bridget, and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well that's good, because only good girls get presents. And I happened to forget to give you one a few days ago, I hope that you will be able to open it today instead?"

Holding out a long rectangle box, Bridget smiled widely. "Thank you so much Santa. Daddy can I open it now?"

Zeke nodded his head yes, and they all watched as she ripped open the present to see a rockstar Barbie doll. Bridget gasped happily, "Mommy look, look! I can sing with her!"

Sharpay laughed, "Yeah princess you can, with your new karaoke machine. Now what do you tell Santa?"

Bridget walked over to Santa who had sat down next to Aunt Gabriella, and climbed on his lap. "Thank you so much Santa," she said kissing his cheek.

"You are very welcome. Now I want to hear you and Barbie sing some Christmas songs before I have to go back to the North Pole."

Bridget nodded and got off his lap before asking her mother to help set up the karaoke machine.

Turning his head down to look at his wife, Troy asked still pretending to be Santa, "Were you naughty or nice this year?"

"I was a very nice girl this year, Santa."

"Well Santa has some trouble believing that," Troy said laughing.

Placing her hand on his stomach Gabriella smirked suggestively, "Well maybe Santa should stop by my house this evening and I can prove to him that I was a very _very _nice girl this year."

Troy lifted his eyebrows shocked. During the beginning of their intimate relationship they had revealed some of their fantasies and Troy had no idea that one of Gabriella's was Santa.

"Really?" he asked her.

She nodded. Gabriella didn't tell Troy that one of her fantasies was Santa because she thought it had been too embarrassing, so her suggesting this was almost as if she was asking if it was okay for him also.

"Alright, you can prove how nice you were to me this year, later. I'm really looking forward to see your method in doing so."

Laughing excitedly Gabriella kissed his cheek.

* * *

Even though Troy was only in the Santa costume for a little while, he did start to feel a little ridiculous. Since he doesn't have a belly like Santa's the guys had to improvise, and shoved a pillow under his stomach, the fake glasses he wore kept falling off his nose, and the beard was starting to itch.

So he decided that when he and Gabriella got home, he would make his own version of Santa. It was perfect because as part of Gabriella's fantasy Santa would knock on her bedroom door, so that gave them both plenty of time to get ready.

Getting changed in the downstairs bathroom was what Troy would do, while Gabriella would get ready in their bedroom.

Inside the bathroom, Troy threw the pillow on the ground, and took off the beard. He figured he'd be Santa's long lost son, or something. Taking off the robe he took off the rest of his clothes underneath the costume except for his red boxers, then he put the robe and hat back on.

Upstairs Gabriella was getting ready for her night with Santa, aka Troy also. She had changed out of her dark jeans, and cream colored sweater, let down her half pony, and took off all her jewelry. She had contemplated putting on the red colored lingerie set that she had bought for their "first met" anniversary, but thought that it would get better use now. Touching up her makeup completed the look.

Climbing into bed she began the fantasy. The idea was that she would be touching herself when Santa would walk in and then…

Troy was already rock hard as he walked up the stairs. Just imagining what he and his wife would be doing soon was enough for him. He assumed that he would be done before her so he stood outside their door until he heard what she told him she would be doing.

When he heard her moan out, that was his cue. Rolling his eyes at her choice of opening words he opened the door and breathed in before exclaiming, "Ho! Ho! Ohhhhhh…"

Gabriella screamed as she saw Santa Clause walk through her bedroom door. "Santa what are you doing here?" she asked pulling the covers over her body.

"I was doing inventory of all the naughty and nice boys and girls in Albuquerque, and this was my last house of the night before I had to travel back to the North Pole. But I think I have my answer, you've been a very naughty girl this year," Troy said suggestively.

"No, I've been a very nice girl, this was just a one time thing, I promise, I will never do it again. I swear I've been good."

"Now, I'm not sure about that. You know that I have helpers that report who's been naughty or nice, and I've been told that you've been naughty way to much this year, so I'm sorry Gabriella, but I'm afraid that you're on my naughty list," Troy said walking so he was completely in their bedroom.

"Oh, Santa I promise I've been nice. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Gabriella said standing up, dropping the comforter revealing to Troy her outfit.

He gulped staring at her body before replying, "You have to prove to me that you've been good."

"How do I do that? Really Santa I just want to be on the nice list, I will do anything," Gabriella said begging.

Hearing that she would do anything made Troy want to progress this fantasy fast, so he quickly cut to the chase, "Santa's always liked kissing, kissing helps you a lot."

Gabriella smiled to herself noting how impatient Troy was, but she quickly nodded her head and ran around the bed toward him, and pecked his cheek.

"No, that wasn't good enough, little girl. Not just a peck, Santa likes real kissing," Troy said.

Standing on her tip toes Gabriella kissed Santa on the lips, but it could barely qualify as a real kiss, it was just a light touch of lips.

"Still not good enough for my nice list, Gabriella, now kiss me properly."

"Are you sure this is the way to get on your nice list, Santa?" Gabriella asked stepping back a step, just to tease.

"Yes! Now kiss me!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella threw herself on Santa, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she placed her mouth on his, feeling the warmth of his arms on her waist. The kiss soon intensified, tongues were used, and moans came out of both their mouths.

Santa pulled away first, catching his breath. "Now that was the kind of kiss Santa likes."

"Does that mean I'm on your nice list?" Gabriella asked still holding Troy.

"No, not yet."

"What else do I need to do?"

"You need to suck my cock."

Gabriella's gasp wasn't even part of the fantasy. Troy hardly ever used that language, unless it was his fantasy or he was really horny. She realized that those words kind of turned her on even more, so she wasn't going to say anything. Getting back in character she nodded.

Troy didn't mean to say it, honest, it was just the first thing that came to his mind. He was happy that Gabriella didn't seem to mind though, and smiled as she sat at the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his backside pulling him closer to her.

When he was directly in front of her, she started working on the buckle on the robe. Pulling the robe apart she noticed his erection. "Santa it seems you've been naughty this year also."

"Well it's okay if Santa is, nobody has a list with my name on it," Troy said impatiently.

Gabriella smiled hooking her fingers to the top of his red boxers, and swiftly pulled them down, releasing him to her viewing pleasure.

Moaning, she bit her lip before slowly leaning over. She placed gentle kisses all along his penis, then wherever she kissed she ran her tongue over the spot. Gabriella had never been opposed to the action, she loved Troy, and if it made him happy (which it did) she would do it. She just didn't want to do it everytime they made love, and Troy was fine with it as long as he got it every once in a while (which he did).

Placing her right hand over his length, she placed her mouth at his tip. Taking him in her mouth, she got about halfway before she felt she could go no further, but it was what her hand was for. She started to vacuum her mouth, making Troy's eyes roll back. Much to Troy's dismay, his orgasm was quickly approaching, and as much as he wanted to just let it go, this was Gabriella's fantasy, and he was here for her pleasure.

Dropping his hand on her hair was his silent cue to stop. Gabriella's eyes looked up at his, "Am I on your nice list now, Santa?"

Shaking his head he pulled her up so she was standing, then he placed both hands down by her thighs and surprised her by making her fall on the bed. Gasping a laugh Gabriella was about to question Santa's motives, but quickly realized she couldn't talk as Troy's mouth attacked hers.

Kissing her senseless always made removing her clothing easier, and before she knew it, Troy had stripped her as naked as he was. Then just as quickly he was kissing his way down her body.

"Do you want to know how to get on my nice list?" he asked before his mouth kissing her right breast.

All Gabriella was able to do was nod. The anticipation, and the actual events of the evening were making her incapable of speech.

"I'm going to need you to come. Can you do that for me?" Troy asked his kisses now on her stomach and heading toward the area they both desired.

Gabriella nodded again.

"Good, I'm going to need you to come a couple of times, can you do _that_ for me?" he asked kissing the inside of her thigh, so desperately close to where she wanted him.

Gabriella managed to nod, or at least she thought she did. It seemed to be good enough for Troy though, because before she knew it, he was kissing her most intimate area.

Just like Gabriella enjoyed this act on him, he enjoyed doing it for her. Being able to reduce his wife to putty made him harder than he most likely already was. Placing a kiss on the most sensitive part of her body released a high pitched moan from her mouth, and not like she could tell the difference but Troy smiled as he brought her closer to the edge.

He always knew when she was close. It was a routine that he thought she probably didn't even know she did. First she would do her high pitched moan, (like she just did). Then she would pull his hair, (like she was currently doing). Then she would move her hands onto the comforter of their bed (like she was just about to…oh there she goes). Troy would never tell her this, but he was always really thankful that she finished with her hands on the comforter instead of his hair. There have been a few times where she wouldn't move her hands and then she'd end up with a few of his hairs in her hand.

Pulling his head up after hearing that final moan of pleasure, she would have noticed _that_ smile except she was still hazy eyed, and could barely focus on anything except the pleasure.

He started kissing his way back up her body, stopping to kiss at her stomach, and both breasts. Once he was level with her he kissed her properly and her passion started up again.

With a surge of energy she flipped them over so that she was on top, and pinned his hands on both sides of his face. "Am I on your nice list _now_?"

"No, I told you I wanted you to come a couple times, and from what I can tell you've only come once," Troy said shaking his head.

"Yes, you said that. And from what _I _can tell, you haven't come at all. How can I fix that?" she mused out loud, taking her hands off his wrists.

Sitting up so that they were face to face he murmured, "You can ride me."

"I already am," she pointed out.

Grabbing her hands Troy brought them over his shoulders and he then placed his hands on her waist, then with her help he slowly entered her.

"There, now you're riding me," he said breathlessly. Holding her hands, he slowly laid back down brining her with him.

Quickly setting the pace, Troy would lift Gabriella off of himself then she would move back down, each time a little harder, feeling him hit her harder, and in the perfect spot made the arrival of her second orgasm easy.

Troy hadn't been joking when he said that he wanted her to come a few times. Every time they made love he always made sure she at least came twice, one just because she deserved it, and two it made him feel more manly, he would think _man I'm such a stud, I made her come three times! I am the man! _He would purposely hold off his own orgasm just so she could have two, or three, or four…

Not giving her time to relax Troy quickly flipped them over and started pounding into her. She had still been shaking from her second orgasm and the fast approaching pleasure made her want to scream. She was gripping his shoulders so tightly she was sure to leave little bruises.

Troy was so close, but he knew he had started her pleasure up again, so he couldn't finish without her. Reaching his left hand down, he started rubbing her clit rapidly, her screams turning almost frantic.

Soon both of them let out equal moans of pleasure. Troy still thrusting trying to prolong the pleasure for them both. And then they both collapsed. Troy onto Gabriella, Gabriella further into the mattress.

Pulling out of Gabriella, Troy rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling dazedly just as Gabriella was doing on his right.

Then Troy pulled Gabriella into his side, her head falling easily into his little nook, and her right hand lifted up and rested on his heart. That was when they knew the fantasy was over, when husband pulled wife into his embrace.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked up at Troy, "Am I on the nice list now?"

Troy laughed before saying, "Little girl, you're going to be on the nice list forever."

* * *

**A/N: **So first off, happy holiday's everyone!

Second, this isn't going to be a story, and it's going to say completed, but if you guys wanted, and if you liked it enough, I could continue, but not with the Santa theme. Like you guys could leave a fantasy that you want me to write and I could do it, but only if you want haha.

Third, I'm really sad for Zac and Vanessa, but at least their still friends, and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that they get back together.

Lastly, reviews would be wonderful.


	2. Locker Room Lovers

**Locker Room Lovers**

Troy Bolton and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez were walking down the halls of East High on their way to Troy's car, hand in hand. It was the last week of school before winter break, and also the last basketball game of the week.

Troy, like all the other varsity basketball players, was wearing his white warm up track suit, getting themselves and the school in the spirit, and Gabriella was showing her support for her boyfriend by wearing, light wash jeans and Troy's red practice jersey with his number on the back and also his warm up jacket.

"Did you need to get anything from your locker?" Troy asked Gabriella, giving her barely a glance.

The two had been having an off day, and that's putting it lightly.

Troy and Gabriella had made a deal that no matter what they were doing they would always plan on going to each others after school activities. Gabriella would watch Troy play basketball, and come the golf season, his matches. And Troy promised that he would see all of her scholastic decathlon meets.

However when Troy picked up Gabriella this morning for school, she told him that her Aunt Carmen was in town to visit her sister, Gabriella's mom, Maria. And that they were all going to go out for dinner that night, and Gabriella was going to go with them, meaning that she couldn't go to his game that night.

Troy didn't take to that happily.

"No, I've got everything I need," Gabriella replied.

The rest of the walk to his truck was in silence. Once they reached the student parking lot, Troy met up with some of his friends and chatted for a few minutes while Gabriella sat in the truck. Usually she would talk with Taylor, but she left early today for a dentist appointment. Troy knew that information. So Gabriella got in Troy's truck and read the book she checked out from the library that day.

Twenty minutes later Troy got in the truck and turned on the engine in silence.

"So I'm just taking you home?" Troy asked driving out of the school.

"Yeah, my aunt will be at my house in about an hour, and my mom wants…" Gabriella trailed off that sentence since it was clear Troy wasn't listening.

"Your mom wants what?" Troy asked sharply.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Gabriella asked turning to face him, anger in her eyes.

"I don't know Gabriella, what could possibly be my problem?" Troy said his voice raising. "Could it be that I'm stressed because we're playing West High tonight, could it be that my dad has been kind of harassing me about my pre-cal grade lately and other shit I don't want to be worrying about right now, or is it maybe that my girlfriend isn't going to come to my game tonight when we promised each other that we would always support each other during our games, and matches? Take your pick Brie."

Gabriella counted to ten in her head before she responded. She knew that Troy had the right to get upset, but he was starting to act a little childish. "I told you I was sorry, I asked my mom if I could go to the game, and she said that Aunt Carmen wanted to have dinner with the both of us tonight."

"I get that, but how long is she going to be here? Like a week? If I can recall there are six other days that the three of you can go out for dinner."

"Troy you are really being immature about this, why are you so upset?"

By the time that Gabriella asked that, they had pulled up to her house, leaving Troy the opportunity to not answer.

"It's nothing Brie, I just wanted you to go to my game is all, but whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said not glancing at her once.

"No Troy. Tell me what's wrong right now!" Gabriella said unbuckling her seat belt and scooting closer to Troy to run her hand through his hair.

Troy's right hand went to rub the back of his neck, but Gabriella grabbed it before he could and interlaced their fingers, "Troy tell me," she said again.

"It's stupid and you're gonna think I'm pathetic," Troy said sighing.

Gabriella just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Troy lifted his gaze up to Gabriella's and said, "You know everything that my dad's been doing lately, stuff with like next year and U of A, and all that?"

"Yeah," Gabriella replied.

"It just seems like its gotten worse in the last few days. Usually he would just ask me if I wanted to shoot some hoops, but now it's like, if I'm not out on the court then I'm slacking off," Troy finished.

"What does this have to do with me going to your game?" Gabriella asked bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss.

"I need you there because you keep me calm, and keep me from saying or doing stupid things. And I don't want to, but I feel like if my dad keeps up this 'You've got to be more than perfect' idea I will explode at him, and I don't want that to happen," Troy said.

"What about after you told your mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she said she talked to him, and he changed for like a week, but then went back to being…"

"…Controlling?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella brought her other hand, the one that wasn't holding Troy's, up to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I will ask my mom one more time, if I can go to your game, because I really want to, but I'm not sure she's going to say yes. She's really adamant about all of us having dinner together tonight."

"Okay, that's the best I can hope for, I guess," Troy said, leaning into her touch.

"I love you, and if I can't make it tonight, I want you to kick some… ass." Gabriella said embarrassingly.

Troy laughed leaning in, "I love you."

They both moved in and their lips met in a sweet loving kiss.

* * *

It was about 7:08 and that meant that the Wildcats had been playing for eight total minutes, and all those eight minutes had been nervous shuffling, deep breathing, zoning out the noise, and Gabriella was officially going crazy.

If she was this bad not being at a game, how was Troy handling it? Gabriella thought.

"…already got her acceptance letter." She heard her mother say to her aunt, about her acceptance to Stanford.

Gabriella loved her mom, she really did, they had a great relationship. They could talk about anything. Maria confided in Gabriella about work problems, and Gabriella confided in Maria about her relationship with Troy. But it got kind of embarrassing when Maria went to everyone and told them about her acceptance into Stanford. Did the cashier at the local market really need to know?

"Gabriella how excited are you?" she heard her aunt ask her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm really excited; Stanford's got a great pre-law program." Gabriella replied almost on auto-pilot. It's the same thing she said to everyone who asked her how excited she was. Only Troy knew the real answer to that question.

She was terrified.

Terrified about the prospect of living on her own. Of being the freaky math girl again. Of having to make new friends.

"Gabriella?"

Of not knowing what's going to happen to her and Troy.

But Troy didn't know that part.

"Gabriella!"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, again realizing that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"My goodness, what are you thinking about, to make you zone out like that?" her aunt asked laughing.

"Not what, but who?" Maria said.

"Ahh…is it that boyfriend of yours?" Carmen asked.

"No, I'm just tired," Gabriella said not wanting to seem rude.

"Troy's got a basketball game tonight, and Gabriella's upset that she couldn't go," Maria said filling in Carmen.

"Oh, well you should go," Carmen said. "We've got all week to hang out."

"Carmen, he's got more basketball games to play, you're only in town for a week," Maria said, getting kind of angry at her little sister.

"So what? It's clear that Gabriella wants to go, besides you and me can talk and hang out like we did when we were younger. Gabriella it's alright you can go. In fact take my car, and I'll go home with your mother." Carmen said handing Gabriella her car keys.

"Aunt Carmen it's alright…" Gabriella said before getting cut off my Carmen.

"No it's not; now go, before I change my mind."

Gabriella smiled at her aunt, then turned a hesitant glance toward her mother. Maria rolled her eyes before nodding, "Alright, just be home by curfew."

"Thanks mom, thanks Aunt Carmen. I love you both." Gabriella said halfway out the restaurant door.

* * *

By the time that Gabriella got to the game, it was halfway through the last period, and the Wildcats were up by four.

Troy wasn't playing that great. Every time he shot the ball it seemed to be a little off, like his aim was a foot off center. He wasn't playing that tough of defense either, which was strange for his type of usual play. He just seemed a step out of system.

During the last minute of the game, he barely got the ball. Every time he did, he passed it up willingly; he trusted his teammates enough. His head wasn't in the game.

Fortunately for him and the rest of the wildcats, the West High Knights seemed just as bad. Probably pre-Christmas break jitters. But when the buzzer sounded the wildcats won 46-40.

After the handshakes, and gathering of Gatorade and warm ups, the players headed off to their locker rooms.

But Gabriella noticed that Coach Bolton pulled Troy off to the side. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the way that Coach was waving his hands, and the way Troy was taking it, she knew it wasn't good.

That was when she decided to make her presence known.

"Hey Wildcat," she said walking up behind him, as he headed toward the locker room with his head down.

Troy perked up hearing that voice and as he turned around he saw Gabriella standing there, with a tentative smile on her face. Realizing that she probably saw the conversation he just had with his father, he forced a smile on his face to make her think it wasn't that bad.

"Hey Brie! What are you doing here?"

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I came to see you play, but why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you just drank an entire can of Red Bull. Troy what were you and your dad…"

"Brie don't start right now. I have to go into the locker room and change, and I'll be out in a little and we can talk then okay?" Troy asked dropping his façade.

Gabriella just nodded her head, knowing he would open up when he wanted to.

* * *

A little while later though, Gabriella was sitting outside of the boy's locker room waiting for Troy to come out. Every other player and assistant coach had left. Only Troy and Coach Bolton were left, but just then one Bolton came out, and it wasn't the one that Gabriella expected.

"Gabriella would you mind taking Troy home?" Coach Bolton asked his son's girlfriend.

"Of course Coach Bolton," Gabriella said nodding her head rapidly. "Is he the only one in there?"

"Yeah, he should be out in a few minutes, he's taking a shower."

Gabriella nodded again, watching the coach leave the gym, and walk to his car.

Gabriella knew it was against the rules, and kind of unethical, but she needed to talk to Troy, and it didn't seem like he was going to come out any time soon, so standing up and breathing a deep sigh, Gabriella headed into the boy's locker room.

Her first instinct was that 'yes, it did smell as bad as everyone says.' Her second was that Troy was just sitting on the bench still in his red uniform.

"I know Dad, I'm going," he said suddenly, hearing the door open and close. But turning around he came face to face with his girlfriend. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your dad asked me to take you home, he also said that you were in the shower, which I can see isn't true," Gabriella answered.

"I'm sorry, I guess he was serious when he said he didn't want to talk to me for the rest of the night," Troy said sitting back down, his back once again to Gabriella.

"Oh, baby. What happened?" Gabriella asked taking a seat on the bench across from him.

"I played like shit, and he wasn't gonna have it. I'm surprised he didn't bench me," Troy said taking off his shirt. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower then we can talk and leave okay?"

Gabriella nodded, but then a thought came to her mind. "What if we talk _in_ the shower?"

Troy had risen and was taking off his shorts, when he paused at her question. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah, what if I am?"

Troy sat back down again, and took her hands in his, "Why are you doing this?"

"You need a distraction Troy, and I know it's not going to make the problems with your dad go away, but it will take your mind off of it for a while."

"I don't want us to make love just because I need a distraction, you said so yourself, it should always be special," Troy said, not realizing why he would be saying no to this.

"This would be special though," Gabriella said brightly. "You once told me that a fantasy of yours would be to make love in the locker room, remember? Well I'm fulfilling that fantasy."

"Well, if we have to," Troy said laughing.

Then they both leaned in and shared a short kiss before standing up. Once they were both out of their seats the kiss became more intense. Gabriella ran her hands up Troy's chest, up into his hair, and he moaned into her mouth.

Troy's hands moved down to the sweater she changed into earlier, and lifted it off her head. Next came his shorts and her skirt, leaving them both in their underwear.

Gabriella broke the kiss, and grabbed Troy's hands, leading him toward the showers, smiling seductively. Troy could only grin at the love of his life.

"What are you smiling about Mr. Bolton?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you," Troy replied taking off his boxers and stepping into the shower area, and turning the shower on, letting the cool water get hotter. "Are you coming in?"

Gabriella nodded, smiling, as she stripped off her bra and panties in front of him.

Once the water was hot enough for their liking, they both stepped under the spray, still content with just kissing, and roaming hands.

Wanting to move things further, Gabriella pulled back, looked into Troy's eyes and said, "This is your fantasy, tell me what you want."

"I want you," Troy said simply.

"I'm yours," Gabriella responded.

Troy didn't want to let loose completely, thinking that he might hurt Gabriella but in that moment he just needed to escape reality for a few moments. So taking this opportunity Troy leaned in close to Gabriella's ear and whispered, "If I hurt you, you have to tell me."

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

But before Troy could explain, he pushed Gabriella up against the shower wall roughly, his back still getting hit with the water. He barely let her gasp before his mouth came down hard on hers. He brought his hands down to hers and then lifted them up above her head, and pinned them both with one hand. His other hand roamed down her neck, to her chest.

Still kissing he brought his right hand down to start playing with her breasts. Once he paid proper attention to both his hands moved lower, down her toned stomach, to the area that only he will ever touch. His fingers started playing with her folds gently, preparing her for what was to come later.

Having the need for breath, Gabriella pulled her mouth away from Troy's, and leaned her head to the right, breathing heavily. Troy took that opportunity to kiss and mark her neck, while also slipping two fingers deep into her core.

"You like that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella couldn't even respond, but Troy didn't need her to, if the noises she was making were any indication, she was.

Troy kept thrusting his fingers, and added his thumb against her clit, and started rubbing faster. Gabriella started moving her hips against his hand to add more friction, but Troy immediately stopped that by pushing his hips right up against hers, so that the only thing between them was his arm, still touching her. He wanted her to come, but only with him making her, not her helping. He needed this control, after feeling like he was slowly losing it in life; he just needed this moment for control.

Not long after Troy moved his hips against Gabriella's, he could feel her inner wall starting to clench against his fingers, and her clit start to throb. She started moaning and whimpering, anticipating the release she was about to get.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she opened her mouth to scream as she felt that release wash over her body. But right when she was going to scream, Troy's mouth crashed over hers to swallow the noise. Even after she came Troy kept thrusting his fingers to prolong the pleasure.

She was still quivering when Troy pulled his fingers out of her and moved the showerhead to spray water on both of them. The steam around them, making them even sweatier than they already were.

Gabriella wanting to make Troy's fantasy amazing tried to move Troy off of her to push him against the wall, but Troy kept her firmly in place.

"Troy, I want…"

"You're gonna stay there," Troy said roughly.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock that Troy would talk to her like that, but she then realized he was just caught up in the moment, and that made her excited.

Troy then moved both of his hands on her thighs, and Gabriella knowing what he wanted jumped slightly so that Troy could lift her up against the wall. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders, linking her hands through his soaking wet hair. One of Troy's hands was holding her up around his body, and the other one moved down to align his penis to her opening. In one swift thrust he was buried deep inside her.

They both let out moans at the feel as Troy started to thrust slowly and deeply. Gabriella looked down at Troy to see him looking directly at her. She brought her mouth down to his to kiss all of his worries away, it was at that moment that Troy stopped his need for control, and moved back into loving boyfriend mode. When they broke the kiss he rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, still thrusting their lower bodies together.

Gabriella's climax was quickly approaching but she needed just a little something extra to get her there. Troy seeming to understand her dilemma moved his hand in between their bodies again and started rubbing her clit in circles. That seemed to do the trick, and her legs squeezed his waist harder, and her walls clenched around Troy's member, almost squeezing the orgasm out of him as well. The splash of water against their skin making the sensation greater.

Gabriella's loud moan and Troy's grunts against her neck vibrated the walls of the locker room as they came together. Moments later they were still in the same position but were happily kissing each other.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough," Troy said pulling out of Gabriella.

"You weren't. That was amazing," Gabriella said moving her shaky legs down on the ground, Troy keeping a steady hold on her waist, to prevent her from falling.

"Thank you," Troy said, kissing her neck before turning the shower off.

"Your welcome," Gabriella said walking toward where her discarded clothes and picking them up. "I'll make sure you repay me later on."

Troy laughed happy that Gabriella could make him feel this amazing even during rough times.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry this is so late. I hope you like this, I'm not really good with shower scenes. Don't forget to tell me other fantasies you want me to write, in a review. Thanks so much for reading xoxo**


	3. Are You Alright?

**Are You Alright?**

Gabriella Montez hated being the new student. No matter how many times her mom's company made her move, Gabriella would never truly get used to the staring and pointing she got from the other students. She also hated the fact that every principal walked her around the campus during school, drawing more attention to herself.

East High apparently wasn't different. Gabriella nodded her head at something that her new principal, Mr. Matsui, said about their cafeteria. Gabriella did have to admit that it was a very large cafeteria.

"Okay, I think that's it, are you going to be okay getting to your first period now?" Mr. Matsui asked her. "Remember it's in building A, right across the courtyard from the cafeteria."

Gabriella nodded her head remembering where Mr. Matsui showed her earlier this morning.

"Alright, have a great first day, and if you need anything, my door's always open."

"Thank you, Mr. Matsui," Gabriella said before hiking her book bag higher up her shoulder and walking toward her first period, in building A, that was across the courtyard from the cafeteria.

Walking across the courtyard she noticed a boy who was out by the student parking lot, smoking a cigarette next to a white truck. _Yuck_ she thought. She hated smokers, and the fact that this particular boy probably went to this school didn't help.

Oh well she'll most likely never know this boy, so with that thought pushed out of her mind she walked to her class, in building A, right across the courtyard from the cafeteria.

* * *

Gabriella Montez hated being the new student. However today wasn't turning out to be as bad as she had thought it would usually be.

She had actually made a friend. Taylor McKessie was nice and friendly and quickly made herself known to Gabriella when they were seated next to each other in AP Calculus. Another thing about Taylor was that she seemed to know a lot about the people in this school. Walking toward their next shared class Taylor was pointing out who to trust and who to avoid in this school.

"That's Hilary, she's nice but she's really focused on volleyball and usually hangs out with the other girls on the volleyball team," Taylor said pointing to a tall red headed girl.

Taylor started talking about someone else when Gabriella felt someone staring at her. Looking up she noticed the boy she saw smoking earlier staring directly at her, not even moving his gaze away after she noticed his stare. Gabriella actually had to turn her head his gaze was so intense.

Taylor noticed this and pulled Gabriella away from him, almost as if his stare would physically hurt her.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked once they were far enough away from the boy.

"That's Troy Bolton," Taylor replied. "He's not a good guy Gabriella, he's someone that you should seriously stay away from."

"Why?" Gabriella questioned genuinely confused about why a boy could be so bad.

"Okay here's the scoop on Troy Bolton," Taylor said stopping her and Gabriella's walking. "He lives with his grandparents because he killed his dad, and his mother was so upset that she abandoned him."

Gabriella's mouth fell open in surprise. Taylor just nodded her head, then continued, "Yeah, and he owns a gun, or something, he has three tattoos, and he once robbed a bank."

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows together. "Um…if he did all that stuff wouldn't he be in jail?"

Taylor shrugged, "I guess he was too tough for jail."

Gabriella wasn't sure if any of the things Taylor just said were true, but she decided that it would probably be best if she didn't find out.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her French class with a smile on her face. She just finished her first day at her new school, and the day had been great. She met Taylor, didn't have any embarrassing incidents and managed not to come face to face with Troy Bolton. A very good day indeed.

Her good day was cut short however when she was sitting outside the front of the school waiting for her mother to pick her up. When her mother was ten minutes late Gabriella reached in her school bag for her cell phone, and upon grabbing it she saw she had a voicemail. It was from her mother, and it said that she wasn't going to be able to pick her up from school, and that she was so sorry.

Groaning Gabriella stood up from the bench, and started walking home. She was upset that she hadn't looked at her phone all day, because then she could have at least taken the bus home. Sighing Gabriella pulled out her iPod and started walking.

About halfway home Gabriella noticed that a white pickup truck was driving behind her. It wasn't until ten minutes later and the truck was still following her that she began to get nervous. Then when the truck pulled up ahead of her, stopped, and the front door opened Gabriella got scared. She looked around and noticed that there was no one around to help her. However turning back forward she saw that the person walking toward her was Troy Bolton. She knew that she shouldn't have but a little part of her was relieved that it was just him.

Once he reached her, he grabbed her bag from her shoulder and walked toward his car. Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Hey!" she yelled running after him.

Troy simply got back in his truck and waited for her. Once she reached his car she looked inside to see that he placed her bag on the passenger seat. She was confused on why he wasn't driving away with her stuff, and why he waited for her.

"Are you getting in or what?" he asked her before rolling up his window.

Gabriella looked around confused before she walked around the front of his truck and opened the door. "Um…thank you but I don't need a ride."

"Yes you do. Now get in." Troy said as he grabbed her forearm and practically pulled her in.

Gabriella was surprised that a complete stranger was giving her a ride home. Clearly she didn't learn anything about Stranger Danger.

"So where do you live?" Troy asked breaking their current silence.

"Um…in about five minutes you will need to take a right, but like I said, I don't need a ride, I can walk home," Gabriella replied.

"And like I said, you do need a ride. There's a bad neighborhood close by, and it wouldn't have been safe for you."

"Oh," Gabriella said looking down at her lap. "Um…thank you then."

However ten minutes later, Gabriella wasn't feeling very thankful toward Troy anymore. When they were approaching the turn toward her house, after she told him, he just kept driving straight.

"Where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked nervously, afraid that all of the things Taylor told her were true, and like his father she was his next victim.

"I have to stop by my place and get something first. I'm going somewhere tonight, and I wanted to leave straight from your house. Why are you so nervous?" Troy asked glancing her way smirking.

Gabriella just shook her head looking away.

"No, it's something. Tell me," Troy urged.

Gabriella looked up to see him smiling at her, and she was instantly taken aback at how handsome he was. His smile was so bright, it made her stomach flutter, his hair was a nice shade of sandy brown, but the thing that she noticed the most were his eyes. They were so blue, and they were so warm, they made her want to tell him secrets.

"Um…my friend Taylor told me things about you," Gabriella said to him.

Troy's hands tightened on the steering wheel angrily. He hated the rumors about himself, but what shocked him was the fact that Gabriella believed them, and was scared of him.

Troy didn't know what it was, but something about Gabriella jolted him awake from the coma he's been in most of his life. Something he was scared to reveal, but something he was more scared to hide from her.

"What kind of things?"

"Um…I think it was something like, you have a gun, three tattoos, you robbed a bank, and that you live with your grandparents because um…you killed you dad," Gabriella said nervous for his response.

Troy actually laughed out loud. "I've heard about how I robbed a bank, but those other ones are new."

"So they're not true?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I don't have a gun, I've never robbed a bank, I have no tattoos and I live with my mother and could give a shit about my dad."

"Wow, so none if none of it is true, why do you let people think it?"

"Do you think they would believe me if I told them?" Troy asked pulling up to a nice two story house, turning off the car and turning toward Gabriella.

"I believe you," Gabriella said facing him.

"Why?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, there's just something about you that seems trustworthy."

Troy stared at Gabriella much like the same way he did earlier that day before he hopped out of his truck without another word and started walking toward his house, before turning around and stopping in front of Gabriella's window, motioning for her to roll it down. After she did all he said was, "Don't go anywhere. Alright?"

Gabriella nodded her head, smiling.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella watched Troy walk back to his truck with a frown on his face. Once he climbed in Gabriella questioned him about it.

"It's nothing, just my mom," he replied.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's just she's having people over, and the people she's inviting I'm not particularly fond of," he said before turning his truck on and pulling away from his house.

"Why not? Who are they?" Gabriella questioned further.

"Just some people from her work, and this guy that likes her, but isn't good enough for her, but is so charming to her that she can't see past his assholeness."

Gabriella laughed, making Troy turn toward her with a questioning look on his face, so she answered, "That's not a word."

"What's not a word?"

"Assholeness, that's not a word."

Troy laughed before facing the road again.

"So are you taking me home now?" Gabriella questioned him again for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Troy glanced her way warily before responding, "Would you be upset if we stop somewhere else, or do you have to be home now?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders before shaking her head.

"It will only take a second," Troy reasoned with her.

Gabriella nodded her head, still a little wary.

Five minutes later, Troy pulled up to an abandoned old building; Gabriella assumed it used to be an old office building.

Troy turned off his car and turned his body toward Gabriella, "Will you come in with me?"

"Why?" Gabriella asked turning her head towards him.

"This is the bad neighborhood I told you about earlier, and it would be best if you stay close to me, where I can watch you, instead of out here alone where I can't."

Gabriella nodded her head before unbuckling her seatbelt, and followed Troy into the building. Once they were in the building Gabriella noticed three guys standing around, probably, Gabriella figured, waiting for Troy.

Once they were close enough Gabriella noticed that they were boys from her school. "What's she doing here?" One of them asked.

"She's with me," Troy said before he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's front and pushed her behind his body.

"Fine, is she gonna squeak?" Another boy asked.

"No, now let's just get this over with," Troy replied sounding frustrated.

One of the three boys pulled off his backpack, and took out a plastic baggie filled with what looked like aspirin, but Gabriella couldn't be sure. "You got the money?"

Troy nodded before pulling out some money from his pocket, Gabriella was suddenly becoming scared, thinking she was becoming part of a drug deal.

Once the three guys counted the money Troy handed them, they walked away, just like that.

Troy turned around and laughed at Gabriella's confused expression. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella opened her mouth in shock, "Am I alright? Troy I was just part of drug deal, that's a crime, this is illegal. I mean I don't even know you, why did you bring me here? You could have just taken me home-"

Troy grabbed her face in his hands and looked deep in her eyes, "Calm down okay. You're not going to get in trouble, I promise you."

"This was a drug deal right?" Gabriella asked placing her hands over his, which were still holding her face gently.

"Yes, but it's not like it was coke, or meth, okay?"

"Then what was it?"

"It's ecstasy."

"Why are you taking ecstasy?" Gabriella questioned wondering if Troy trusted her enough to ask that question.

"I suffer from depression. And when I was diagnosed, the doctors gave me ecstasy pills to take, and it helped a lot, but then they took me off, saying that I wasn't depressed anymore, but they were wrong. I tried getting more from them, but they wouldn't give me any without my doctor's signature, and he wouldn't sign it, saying that I was better. So one of those guys, that was just here, his dad is a pharmacist, and we made a deal, so that's what I have to do now to get help."

By the end of Troy's speech Gabriella was shocked he opened so much, she was hoping for just a simple answer, not what the source of the problem was. She didn't want to feel bad, but it was kind of hard to know that a profession that she wanted to pursue would prevent this boy from getting the help he needed. So in a shocking act that surprised even herself, she moved her hands off of his and put them on his face, like he was still holding hers, and kissed him.

Gabriella wasn't the only one that was surprised. Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella moved her mouth against his, before they shut in pleasure. Out of all the responses he wasn't expecting this, but he wasn't complaining. When he first noticed her beauty, her lips were the first things he noticed. They were perfect and pink, and they seemed like they were meant for him to taste, and now he couldn't believe he was tasting them.

Deciding that Gabriella could change her mind at any moment he pulled her body so it was right up against his and put more passion into the kiss, excited when she granted his tongue access. He then moved his hands down to her waist and roamed them up her shirt to caress her soft skin. Gabriella's hands were also busy, moving up to run through his hair.

After a few more moments they pulled away and caught their breath. Troy rested his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes. "What was that?"

She shrugged looking up at him, "I'm not sure, but I don't wanna stop."

That was enough encouragement for him. He moved his mouth against hers again, while slowly lowering her down on the floor. Once they were both on the floor, things went into full gear. Troy wasn't shy in exploring her skin with his mouth, and Gabriella wasn't shy in expressing her enjoyment. It wasn't until Troy got rid of her jacket and started lifting her shirt off her body that Gabriella realized where this was going.

After her shirt was off, Troy could sense a little apprehension in Gabriella. He pulled his own shirt off, and moved over her body again, until he was completely covering her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella nodded her head, but right when Troy was about to move his mouth to her neck again, she placed her hand on his mouth, bringing his head up again. "Um…I want to do this, but um…I'm a virgin. Is that okay?"

Troy tilted his head to the side, and brought a hand up to caress her cheek, "Of course that's okay; I just need to know if this is okay for _you_."

Gabriella nodded her head again, and Troy tried to move to her neck again, but was stopped by Gabriella, _again_. "I'm sorry, but if I feel uncomfortable, will you stop?"

Troy nodded his head, "Yes, I promise. Just tell me at any time you don't want to keep going, and I'll stop."

"Okay," Gabriella said before she turned her head to the side, giving Troy an ample view of her neck.

Troy laughed at her motion, before moving down to her neck, kissing as much as he could. After he spent a proper amount of time on her neck he moved his kisses down her chest, kissing the uncovered part of her chest. He placed one hand on her back and lifted her up, so he could unclasp her bra. After gently putting her back on the ground, he pulled the straps of her bra down and revealed her breasts.

Licking his lips he moved his head down to her nipple and started licking her right one, while his left hand fondled her left one. Then he moved down to her stomach until he reached her skirt, and slowly pulled it the skirt and her panties down her legs. He then kissed and licked his way up her legs until he reached her core. He looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head before responding, shakily, "Yes."

Troy then kissed her center, and grinned when he heard her moan loudly. After a few minutes of tasting her, he tentatively moved his fingers to her opening, and slowly entered his finger. "Is this okay?"

Gabriella nodded before saying, "More."

Troy smiled as he added a second finger and curled them toward himself. His fingers and his mouth were quickly bringing Gabriella closer to the edge. Right when she was about to fall of the planet, Troy brought his head up and whispered, "Come on baby, come for me."

Gabriella moaned out loudly as she fell, and then screamed when Troy put his mouth back on her clit and sucked. Troy kept thrusting his fingers to prolong the pleasure, and smiled as she shook. After she came back down to earth, Troy slid up her body and kissed her, moving his tongue so she could taste herself. Gabriella moved her hands down to his waist so that she could start unbuttoning his jeans. She was having difficulty since their bodies were so close together. Troy seemed to sense her struggle and got up off her so he could take care of his jeans for her.

Once he was as naked as her, me moved up over her body again and kept on kissing her. Gabriella then tried to move her hands down his body again, and was met with success when she could rub his stomach. Troy groaned in pleasure while he felt her hands moving further south. Gabriella then tentatively wrapped her hand around his shaft.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "You don't have to do this, I'm already hard."

"I can feel that," Gabriella whispered back. "But I want to, I've never touched one before. I've never even seen one before."

Troy then squinted his eyes as he got an idea, and rolled off of Gabriella onto his back, lying next to her. "Well I'm yours to admire."

Gabriella giggled before leaning up on her right arm and moved her left hand over his stomach. Then daring she looked right at his member. Her mouth dropped open, before she quickly closed it embarrasses.

Troy laughed and said, "You like what see?"

Gabriella smiled at him before nodding her head, and moving her hand to wrap around it again. Troy laid his head on the ground, and moaned. Gabriella started moving her hand up and down, all the while looking at Troy's face. "Is this okay?" Gabriella asked the same thing he asked her earlier.

Troy laughed before responding, "It's better than okay, it's fucking amazing."

Troy's words gave Gabriella more encouragement, and she started moving her hand faster, hearing Troy's moans grow, and seeing his chest heaving. "You gotta stop, baby you have to stop."

Gabriella pulled her hand away in shock at Troy's words, but before she could ask if something was wrong, Troy pushed her back onto her back and covered her, kissing her harshly.

While he was kissing her he reached for his jeans that contained his wallet that contained his condom. Gabriella moved her head to see what he was grabbing, and Troy noticed her eyes widen. He placed the condom next to her shoulder, and looked at her, "Are you okay? Do you still want to do this?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "I'm just nervous, but it's a good nervous."

Troy nodded his head and smiled before grabbing the condom, and opening it, and placing it over his member. He then grabbed her right leg and moved it even move over his hip, giving him even more access. Then with that same hand he touched her core, making sure she was sufficiently wet enough to handle his entrance. He then started his probing, checking Gabriella's face the entire time.

When he reached her hymen, he kissed her, and started rubbing her clit, and when she moaned against his mouth, he broke through, making her gasp. "Are you alright?" He asked panting.

Gabriella nodded her head, "It's good, it feels good."

Troy smiled and then started slowly thrusting in and out, randomly rubbing her clit. Gabriella started feeling that same pleasure that she felt earlier, and when she scratched her nails along Troy's back and shoulder, he stopped his thrusting, and instead chose to just move inside her, hitting an intense pleasure spot, making Gabriella's moans quicken.

"That's good, it's so good," she whispered, before releasing a tiny scream.

"Come on, do it again. I want you to come," Troy said, returning his finger to his clit, making her eyes squeeze shut.

Troy then silenced her scream by kissing her hard on her mouth as he felt her come around his shaft. She kept moaning into his mouth, and he kept moving insider her, her tightening muscles pulling his orgasm out of him as well. After they were spent, Troy pulled out of her and took off the condom, before pulling her close to his body. "Are you alright?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that?" Gabriella asked laughing and snuggling her head into his shoulder.

Troy laughed before answering, "I just want to make sure."

"Well I am, I'm more than alright," Gabriella said.

Then after what seemed like eternity Gabriella's phone rang from her jacket pocket, that was three feet away from their bodies. Troy reached over and grabbed her phone for her, and then handed it to her.

"Oh, my gosh, it's my mom," Gabriella said to Troy before sitting up and answering the phone, "Hi Mom. Yeah I made it home safely. No a friend gave me a ride. Okay I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Shit, I should probably get you home," Troy said sitting up with Gabriella.

"Um…it's okay actually," Gabriella said embarrassed. "She just told me that her office is keeping her late, so she wouldn't even know if I was home or not."

"What are you insinuating, Ms. Montez?" Troy asked grinning.

"Nothing, I'm just saying…"

"Uh huh, sure you are," Troy said before leaning close to Gabriella, "I would love to do what we just did again, but do you think it could be in a bed?" Gabriella laughed and nodded her head, before she looked down and mumbled something inaudible to Troy's ears. "What was that?"

"I have a bed," Gabriella said her cheeks turning beet red.

Troy stood up and pulled her up with him, and up against his body, "Well, what do you know? That's perfect."

Gabriella laughed as she got dressed, thinking that she was going to do very well at this new school.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's completley late, but I have an excuse, this dinosaur came into my house and ate over my computer, deleting every file I've started, so I've had to deal with that, haha. Anyway this one is dedicated to GeoMirOre, for the idea. I'm working on all of the fantasies, so keep them coming. **

**Ugh...sorry if there was any confusion, I'm trying to mess with some stuff that I shouldn't have haha. **


	4. Jealously

**Jealously**

Troy Bolton smiled as he lit the last candle in his bedroom. Tonight was going to be an amazing night; he was going to make sure of that. It was his last night in L.A. before him and the Lakers were going on a two week road trip, and he was prepared to make this a memorable night for him and his wife, Gabriella. After all the candles were lit, and he had the proper sustenance on the nightstand, he laid down on their bed, preparing for her to enter anytime now, since it was already after five.

But a half hour later he decided to call her office hoping she wouldn't answer, because then she would be on the road, but he held back a groan as she did answer.

"Gabriella Bolton," she said.

"Hey baby, what time are you coming home?"

"Hi honey. I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to be here all night."

"What's going on, are you alright?" Troy said leaning his head against the headboard in frustration.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just Richard and I just got this assault case and it needs our full attention," Gabriella said, and Troy could hear her typing away at her computer.

Troy looked down before getting up from his bed to blow out all of the candles. "Um…you know it's my last night home right? We're going on that road trip…remember?"

"Yeah baby I know. I'm so sorry, but I'll make it up to you when I get home, I promise," Gabriella said with sadness in her voice.

"It's fine," Troy said blowing out the last candle.

"Troy I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can and you will never forget this night," Gabriella said, her voice lowering so that only Troy could hear her promise.

"Baby it's fine, I have to get up early tomorrow so I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll see you tonight," Troy said hanging up before Gabriella could respond.

Troy knew that Gabriella didn't have any control over which cases that she was assigned to, being one of the newer lawyers, but he was a little frustrated, okay a lot frustrated. Gabriella was an amazing lawyer, she graduated from Stanford law school in the top three percent and she had so many different offers at her graduation. They both knew that when she first started her job she would be starting from scratch, but why was she stuck with all of the cases that made her stay at work throughout the entire night. And the fact that she was stuck with her "partner" Richard made the whole situation worse for Troy.

Troy's career path wasn't as set in stone as Gabriella's. When he attended Berkeley he went there for performing and basketball, but while he was there he realized that what made him such an amazing performer was Gabriella, whereas basketball he was just naturally talented, so that's where he excelled and after four years at Berkeley he was drafted to the Los Angeles Lakers. After the draft he proposed to Gabriella and a year later they married, and two years later here they were; working late and frustrated.

Troy intended to stay up late and wait for Gabriella, wanting to enjoy this night no matter how late she arrived home, but when the time reached pass eleven he fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her home at a little past midnight and set her briefcase and jacket down on the kitchen counter and smiled sadly at all of the food that Troy had obviously cooked earlier. She noticed the chicken fettuccini, her favorite, and wine, and sighed. Walking upstairs she hoped Troy would still be up, but walking through the door she saw that he wasn't awake. So she stood next to her dresser and took off her shoes, rubbing her sore feet, before unzipping her knee-length skirt, and un-buttoning her shirt. Once she was dressed her in pajamas and had brushed her teeth, she climbed in bed next to Troy.

Curling up next to him, she rubbed his stomach, hoping to wake him up to make up for her being so late on his last night. Moving her hand up she started to run her hand over his cheek and through his hair, smiling when he moaned. However when his hand caught hers and moved it down next to her, she frowned.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked when he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"It's time to show my husband how much I love him," she said moving so she was straddling atop him.

"It's time for your husband to go to bed, because like he told you earlier, he has to get up early tomorrow," Troy said lifting her off him.

"Troy, I'm home now. I want to spend your last night at home making love to you, now let me," Gabriella said leaning over him to kiss his chest.

"Baby I wanted to do that too, but it's late and I'm tired," Troy said in a grumpy tone and punctuated his statement by rolling over and facing away from Gabriella.

Gabriella scoffed at his attitude, knowing that he could be angry but it's not like she had any choice in staying late at her office. She didn't get to pick her cases yet, and she didn't like staying that late at work, but it's her job, Troy should know that. He works every day of the week. So rolling away from him she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up at her usual time, despite it being a Saturday. She got dressed in light washed jeans and a purple Laker t-shirt, before walking down to start breakfast for Troy.

A half hour later she placed his plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a few slices of toast town on the counter, and waited for the water to stop running in the shower. When he came down dressed in his suit he sat at the counter and started to eat his breakfast without so much a glance at Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his behavior before asking, "Did you pack everything you need?"

"Not yet, but that only takes me a second. I'll pack after I finish eating," Troy said biting into his bacon.

"Okay, what time do you have to leave?"

"At 7."

"Alright," Gabriella said before walking over and kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later Troy was just finishing his breakfast and Gabriella walked in with his Laker bag all packed.

"Thank you," Troy said placing his plate in the sink, and grabbing the bag.

"No, problem. Do you want me to drive you to Staples Center?"

"No, it's fine. I can just leave my car there in the garage," Troy said grabbing his keys and moving toward the garage door.

"Alright, are you leaving?" Gabriella asked walking with him.

"Yeah, don't wanna be late," Troy said opening the garage door.

"Okay, have fun. I'll be watching. Good luck," Gabriella said in a dejected voice, while trying to move closer hoping he will get the hint and kiss her goodbye.

Troy did get the hint so he moved in also and pecked her lightly on the lips before walking and getting in the car driving away.

"Love you," Gabriella called out to no one angrily.

* * *

Two weeks, and not that many phone calls later Gabriella finished her case. Her and Richard had pretty strong evidence and were able to put the perpetrator in jail for 5-10 years. So with that and Troy's homecoming she wanted to celebrate. She was lighting the candles, and had bought a new outfit to surprise Troy when he came home.

She knew that his flight was getting in at 6:30 that evening, so she expected him home at around 7-7:30. He had to stop by and pick up his car, and their coach usually had something to say, so when it was 9, Gabriella figured that Troy wasn't going to be home on time.

Gabriella was so frustrated that she actually changed into some more comfy clothes, blew out all the candles and walked into her office, and started to work on a case that wasn't high on her priority list, but deserved some of her attention. However 15 minutes later when her phone rang, she fully expected it to be Troy, so she was surprised to hear Richard.

"Hey Gabi, I'm sorry because I know that Troy's coming home tonight, but David said we have another case that's pretty important, and I would start it myself but I'm going to need you to come into the office," Richard said.

Groaning, Gabriella walked back into her room to change into more work appropriate clothing, "Alright I can be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks so much Gab, I can't even start this case without you," Richard said.

"That's alright, I'll be there soon," Gabriella said hanging up the phone. Walking downstairs Gabriella wrote a quick note telling Troy that she was at work, so that he wouldn't worry when he got home.

* * *

At 9: 30 when Troy walked home he was fully prepared to jump on his wife. The two weeks, plus the added time before when she was working on her case was enough for Troy to feel like he was going to snap. He knew that they should probably talk first, but dammit he was horny. However when searched the house and came up with no Gabriella, he went to the phone to try and call her. Reaching the kitchen he found her note and decided to surprise her.

* * *

Gabriella and Richard had started to build a strong case, and Gabriella was just typing up some notes with Richard standing behind her watching.

"We're going to have to talk to the husband, I think he's going to be in the hospital for a while, so we can try either on Monday, or Tuesday," Richard said.

"Yeah, I think the sooner we do it the better, because the less time we give him, the less time he has to try and think of a story to get himself off the hook," Gabriella said typing 'interview husband Monday.'

"Okay great I think that we've got a pretty good start, so I'm just gonna head on home, that alright with you?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. We've got a lot to go with, so I'm happy," Gabriella said looking up at Richard at the same time that he looked down at her. Gabriella wanted to look away but there was 'something' about Richard that she could trust. She loved that they were so similar, and that she could share anything with him, and she knew that he could so be the perfect guy for her.

But when Richard started to lean down to kiss her, she pulled back knowing that Troy was the only perfect guy for her. "Richard," she whispered turning her head to the side.

His head rested against her shoulder and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Gabriella shook her head, "It's alright. But I could never do that to Troy."

"I know. I don't know what came over me," Richard said standing straight before stepping back in fear at who was standing in the door.

Gabriella looked up at Richard and saw his eyes go wide before looking where he was, and she came face to face with her furious husband.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked standing up from her chair and walking around to stand in front of Troy.

"I just got home, and saw your note so I wanted to come and surprise you, but I guess I'm the one getting the surprise," Troy said, in a controlled voice that frightened Gabriella more than him yelling would.

"Troy nothing happened," Richard said, hoping that he could come to his friend's aid.

"Did I fucking ask you," Troy yelled, making the man jump in shock.

"Troy, stop it. Nothing happened," Gabriella exclaimed jumping in front of Troy before he attacked Richard. "Richard, I think you should go."

Richard nodded before hurriedly grabbing his briefcase and scurrying out of her office.

After Richard was safely out of her office and the building Gabriella stepped in front of Troy and shoved him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" he asked shocked that she was pushing him after what she just did.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked him.

"What's the matter with me?" Troy returned. "I don't know Brie, maybe the fact that I walk in and see my _wife_ kissing some guy who I've disliked since the moment she introduced me to him."

"Troy we didn't kiss! He leaned in, and I moved away. Then we both knew that it was wrong, because we're friends, and I love you! Only you," Gabriella said walking away brushing her tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah, alright. I knew we've been kind of off lately, but I didn't know so much that you would go to some other man," Troy said walking out of her office.

"Troy stop it right now!" Gabriella yelled trying to grab her briefcase and follow him out of her office. Once she caught up to him he stopped abruptly and turned making her crash into his front.

"I can't really look at you right now," Troy said, making Gabriella open her mouth in shock, before continuing. "I'll see you when we get home."

"Alright, maybe the drive will give you some time to cool off," Gabriella said agreeing before they both turned and walked outside to their cars.

* * *

The drive home had done wonders to Gabriella. She could see why Troy would be so mad, if it had been her to see him close to another woman, even if they didn't kiss, she would be upset. She was ready to have a mature conversation with Troy, and hopefully connect in a way they haven't in a few weeks.

The drive home had done nothing for Troy, except make him even more furious. He believed Gabriella when she said she didn't kiss Richard, but that doesn't mean that she hadn't been put in that situation. He actually had half a mind to go and beat the shit out of Richard, but one he didn't know where he lived, and two it would upset Gabriella. He hated that he might be the cause of her seeking comfort in another man, and he was still fucking horny.

When he arrived home Gabriella's car was already there and he found her in the shower. He figured she'd be there because it had been a long night. If it wasn't for the fact that he took a shower at the Staples Center earlier, he would join her. So instead he stepped into their bathroom and sat on the counter, and just watched her. She knew he was there, and he knew that she knew.

"Troy nothing happened, I swear," Gabriella said reaching for her body wash.

"I know. I'm not mad at you," Troy said.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty pissed at the office," Gabriella said but didn't get a reply. "Troy?"

Then all of a sudden Gabriella heard the shower door open and turned around shocked to see Troy standing in front of her naked.

"I'm sure I'm not mad at you," Troy said taking a dangerous step toward her. "But can I ask you something, and you have to be completely honest with me. _Completely_ honest."

Gabriella nodded her head taking a step backward, a little afraid of what Troy was thinking.

"Did you for any second want him to kiss you?"

Gabriella looked down then straight into Troy's eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you Troy. There was probably one hundredth of a second that I wanted him to kiss me, but it was crushed the moment I realized that I love you so much more than one meaningless kiss."

Then Gabriella squealed when Troy grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the shower wall, leaning so close to her that she had to crane her neck to look at him. "Do you wish he was here right now?"

Gabriella tried to shake her head, but Troy grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to talk. "No, I only want you."

Troy then turned Gabriella around so her back was to his front. His hands brought hers up to brace herself on the wall, and only then did Gabriella realize that Troy was hard. "Do you think he'd be a better lover than me?"

"No, you're the only one who can make me feel this good," Gabriella said turning her head around to try and sneak a kiss.

Gabriella didn't know, but Troy wanted to fuck the shit out of his wife. He hated the idea that she wanted, even for just a fraction of a second, another man's lips on hers. So tonight he was going to make sure that she knew she was his.

"Do you want me?" Troy asked reaching his hand down her stomach.

Gabriella nodded breathless from the anticipation.

"Do you want me?" Troy asked again stopping his hand.

"Yes," Gabriella said placing her free hand his, the one that was on her stomach, moving it downward.

Troy felt her pushing his hand down and moved it down to her core, touching the wet folds, making Gabriella lean her forehead against the wall.

"Say my name," Troy grunted into her neck, before kissing it.

"Troy."

"Say it louder," Troy demanded while he dipped two finders into her entrance, while his other hand drifted down to fondle her left breast.

"Troy!"

"Are you gonna come? Are you gonna come baby?"

"Yes," Gabriella whimpered.

Troy knew that she could come without clitoral stimulation, but she came harder when she had some stimulation. So the hand that was playing with her breast headed straight for her clit and started to rub rapidly. That pleasure plus his fingers inside of her had her screaming.

"Do it. Come," Troy grunted intensifying his fingers making her orgasm last longer.

As she came her knees gave out so Troy had to grab her around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She kept shaking in his arms, and her breath was coming out in rapid breaths.

Then without warning Troy turned the water off in the shower, and carried her to their bed. He roughly tossed her on the bed and when she fell onto her back, he grabbed her ankle pulling her toward the edge of the bed, where he still stood. Turning her over so she was on all fours he aligned himself to her opening and roughly thrust.

Gabriella screamed at the unexpected pleasure. They rarely tried this position, and right now she couldn't understand why. She fisted her hands into their comforter and tried to muffle her screams in the blanket.

Troy grabbed her hips and started pounding into her. Reaching one hand up her back to her hair he pulled her by her hair so she would look back at him, so she would know who was giving her this mind blowing pleasure.

"Oh God! Oh shit!" she started screaming looking toward him, before he released her hair. Her head falling back onto the bed.

Troy then stopped his movements, and Gabriella looked back at him with murderous eyes.

"Let me on the bed," he said, and without pulling out of her they scooted so he was on the bed also, on his knees still behind her.

When they were comfortable, he began pounding again. Leaning down so he was covering her he reached his hand down so he could play with her breast again. Then he sat up on his knees pulling her with him, still intimately joined. One hand was on her breast, the other reaching down to touch her clit.

Without the comforter to grab on too, Gabriella's hands busied themselves in Troy's hair, almost pulling some out, she was in so much pleasure.

Troy was kissing her neck when Gabriella's head turned to meet his and their lips met in a breathless kiss. It was all of the mixed pleasure points and that kiss that pushed Gabriella over the edge, and she crumpled, forcing her lips away from Troy's so she could scream his name.

"Troy! Oh God!" she exclaimed falling forward onto her hands. "It's so good, it's too much!"

Hearing his wife scream his name is what did it for Troy. He leaned over Gabriella as he grunted and screamed her name during his orgasm. He wasn't sure if this round was different or if it was because they hadn't been together in so long, but he was convinced that he just had the best orgasm of his life.

Pulling out of Gabriella he watched in satisfaction as she flopped completely on the bed, knowing that he was the only man to ever see her like this, the only man she'd ever want to see her like this.

Troy laid down next to her, him on his back her on her front.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked her husband.

Troy laughed, before nodding. "I know I get kind of crazy sometimes…"

"…kind of," Gabriella laughed.

"It's just cuz you are the most precious thing in my life. I would hate if anyone ever saw you the way I see you. I'm sorry," Troy said leaning in to kiss her.

Gabriella leaned away from his kiss, and said, "I just want you to know that you are the only person I want to spend my life with, no one else matters but you. I love you more than anybody in my entire life, there's no need for jealously."

Troy nodded at her reasoning before leaning in again. "Can I kiss you now?"

Gabriella laughed before meeting him halfway and kissing him softly.

* * *

**A/N: I liked how this turned out! This one is dedicated to chri5tin3 for the idea, I hope you like it :) Please RxR **


End file.
